ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lemres
franchise.]] Lemres is a talented male sorcerer who is known by the title of the "Comet Warlock". He is a senior of an Primp Magic School outside of Primp Town, and is one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Feli's henchman, and his attacks are very well balanced. Biography Games only In all of his appearances in the main games, Lemres is seen wearing green and orange/yellow clothing. His hair is somewhat long for a male, and a warm grey. He has never opened his eyes onscreen, and no official media has stated what colour they are. From his debut in ''Puyo Puyo Fever 2'' to ''Puyo Puyo 7'', he carries a broom that can be used for both flight and magic. From ''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' onwards, in place of the broom is a wand. He is envied by Klug and desired by Feli, however, in official content, no suggestions have been made that he has responded to either of these in a significant manner. However, because they both envy Lemres in selfish ways, they do not get along. Lemres is deeply interested in candy. Because of his age, this causes him to be casts off as strange sometimes - "suspicious", to be exact. Merchandising only Lemres is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he becomes Accord's husband. He is really interesting for romantic relationship with her, having doing a lot of stuffs while serving as Feli's henchman. Relationships Feli Feli strongly desires a romantic relationship with Lemres and would do anything to gain his affections, although he kindly denies her advances. Despite her obsession with him, Lemres still sees Feli as a friend and looks after her. Klug Klug looks up to Lemres and admires him very strongly. He wants to be as powerful as Lemres one day. Although no official media has confirmed this, many fans have inferred that Klug may have romantic feelings for Lemres, because of his change in attitude around him, as well as the fact that he apparently dreams about Lemres (as revealed in Puyo Puyo!! Quest flavour text). Ms. Accord Lemres and Ms. Accord have known each other for some amount of time before the events of Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and appear to be friends. Accord knows Lemres well enough to guess what his wish was in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. The two of them seem to hold secrets for unknown reasons. Ocean Pince When Lemres was a child, he had met Ocean Prince in the form of Prince Salde when they both ran away from their homes. In search of freedom, Salde asked Lemres to use his magic to transform him into a fish. The spell had failed, but Salde was still happy, and seeing this caused Lemres to realize what his life goal would be: to spread smiles and happiness. Ringo Ando Sig Appearances Lemres generally wears dark green and orange in all of his appearances. His hair is semi-short and a warm gray, with his hair obscuring his right eye. His eye color is unknown, as he keeps his eyes shut at all times. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2 and Puyo Puyo 7, he wears a dark green cape with his school emblem pinned on the front, a pointed hat, boot-pants, and an orange shirt. He also carries a broom, which he can use for flight and his magic. In his Puyo Puyo 7 ''transformations, his younger form's outfit is a lighter shade of green, and his hat has bandages. Moons adorn his hat and cape in place of the wing emblem. In his older form, his clothes become white and his broom bears a chain. In ''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, his cape is now a long, hooded coat with pockets and now carries what appears to be a magic wand rather than a broom, with a Konpeitou-shaped tip. The emblem serves as his coat's clasp. In Puyo Puyo Tetris, the wand's tip changes into a sharp point, and his shirt line is raised to show his belt. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Boss Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Heroes